


Whatever Happened to Chase Young's Egg?

by LooneyMooney



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Arguing, Chase Lays an Egg, Custody Battle, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Spoilers, but here we are, i should be doing my homework right now, it's a literal battle (kind of), mentions of canon-typical violence, ranting, showdown, this happened randomly and accidentally now we're stuck with this, this is like half fic and half character analysis, well this is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: I re-watched the episode from Chronicles where Chase laid an egg, and I’m still kinda pissed that they never revisited the fact that Chase has an unborn child who also happens to potentially be an INCREDIBLY powerful Shen gong wu, who’s now an ORPHAN because her dad was a power-hungry dumbass who got himself killed. So, as always, I decided to take matters into my own hands and made up a design for the egg baby. And then I ended up writing a fic in her character description. Now you have this.





	

I actually kind of based her off of my little sister TBH. She’s super smart but also really sarcastic and fancies herself a memelord. She likes to watch HGTV and random Youtube videos, mostly letsplays and educational stuff. She was adopted by the monks (Which Jack would have become part of at this point as the Dragon of Metal), and Ping Pong is like her big brother/best friend??? She wants to be Xiaolin like the rest of her family, but she’s not sure if she CAN. It’s so much easier to be evil, especially since she tends to have major uncontrollable magical meltdowns whenever things don’t go her way (Like my sister, minus the magic.). She’s trying to control her anger through practices like meditation, and by using strategies to keep herself from getting to that point where the anger erupts (things like tugging on her goggles to make her feel more contained, taking a deep breath, knowing when to walk away from a situation, etc) but it’s really REALLY hard! And it doesn’t help that Heylin grown-ups keep trying to take her, seeing her as just another Shen Gong Wu who happens to also be Chase Young’s daughter. Besides, how is she supposed to save people when all she can seem to do is hurt them? 

Her egg hatches like a year or two after the end of Chronicles, when Omi’s 14-ish years old and Ping Pong is around 8. It happens relatively close to when Jack discovered he’s the Xiaolin dragon of metal, and he’s going through a period of denial that lasts somewhere between a season and half a season. He didn’t feel any denial about the baby though, and immediately vows to protect her (he IS, after all, kind of her dad. I mean it was his fault Chase laid the egg SO). There’s a lot of custody shenanigans surrounding her, where all the Heylin villains and Xiaolin monks seem to want to be the one to raise her, but Jack’s the fiercest, even though Omi’s the most concerned about her future. It all comes to a head during a Showdown, where Omi convinces Jack to join the side of good by appealing to his parental side... 

Omi: “Wouldn’t it be better for her to grow up surrounded by people who can love and protect her from all the evils in the world?”

Jack: “I AM one of the evils in the world, chrome dome! And I can protect her just fine, especially now that I have the power of a Dragon Warrior!”

Omi: “But you cannot protect her all by yourself! It takes a town to lower an infant!”

Raimundo: “VILLAGE TO RAISE A CHILD!”

Omi: “That too!”

Jack: “See, THIS is why I don’t want you around my kid. How are you supposed to raise her if you can’t even talk right?”

Omi: “But it won’t be just me who will raise her! You will be there too, Jack, as will Raimundo and Kimiko and Clay and even Ping-Pong! We should ALL help her grow, TOGETHER.”

Jack: “I don’t want her to be raised by a bunch of nannies! That’s how I grew up, and look how I turned out! She deserves to be raised by people who love her, who can always be there for them, not people who’re constantly busy running around the world fighting evil or whatever. She doesn’t deserve people who say they love her but don’t even know her, she deserves someone who can protect her and be proud of her and be THERE for her every step of the way! And that’s what I’m gonna be for her. The guy who’s THERE.”

Omi: “But how can you be there for her if you are constantly fighting the side of good? AND the side of evil, just to keep her close? Would it not be better to join the side who wants her safe from harm?”

Jack: “Huh? No way! You guys don’t really want to PROTECT her, you just want her so that the Heylin can’t have her! Well you know what? I don’t even CARE how powerful she is, OR that she’s a Shen Gong Wu! She’s MY kid, and you can’t have her!”

Omi: “If that is the case, then why would you agree to a Xiaolin Showdown? Why would you risk losing her to the side of good if you refuse to let her go?”

Jack: “... You can do that?” 

Omi: “... Do what?”

Jack: “Refuse a Showdown. I thought it was, like... a rule that you had to accept.”

Omi: “... Actually, I... do not know.”

Kimiko: “Hey, Dojo, can you refuse a Xiaolin Showdown?”

Dojo: “Well, I mean, it’s never really HAPPENED before, but I suppose you could technically not accept a Xiaolin Showdown. You’d have to forfeit possession of the found Wu in question to the opposing party, but there’s the benefit of not risking the loss of the Wu you already have. So if Jack had refused to accept the showdown, he’d have to let us take the kid.”

Jack: “Yeah, no way am I letting that happen.”

Omi: “Why not?”

Jack: “Because I love her, okay? And I’m not letting her grow up with people who see her as an object instead of a person. I kind of MADE her, and every single time I let you knuckleheads even TOUCH something I make you end up breaking it. You monsters can kill my Jackbots, destroy my inventions, and squash my dignity, but I am NOT going to let you or ANYONE else hurt MY daughter.”

Omi: “I don’t want to hurt her! She is an innocent child, and it is my duty as a Xiaolin monk to protect the innocent at all costs!”

Jack: “Oh, I don’t doubt that, Chrome Dome. But she’s not innocent to you guys, is she? She’s not innocent to ANYONE. Everyone sees her as Chase Young’s little monster, the single most powerful and dangerous Shen Gong Wu of all time, but that’s not what she IS. She’s a genius, she loves making puzzles, she keeps trying to hack into my phone and she even succeeded once even though she’s just barely learning how to talk. She gets frustrated so easily, and yeah she’ll beat you up pretty badly but once she’s all out of energy she’ll cry herself to sleep, even as she’s trying to kick the door down. She sleeps with her eyes a little bit open, so I have to give her eyedrops in the morning, which she hates but it’s something I have to do. She also hates vegetables, but she loves carrots and sweet potatoes if you mix it with a little bit of fruit. And her favorite animals are -”

Omi: “Penguins. But she loves dragons too, and if you show her one she’ll -”

Jack: “Make the most adorable little monster noises and she’s so CURIOUS, she’s always pointing at stuff and asking -”

Robin: “Wha’s tha?”

Both combatants turn to look at what she’s pointing to, and there, trying to force herself into the ring, is Shadow.

Kimiko: “What are YOU doing here?”

Shadow: “Me? I’m just trying to take what’s rightfully mine. Chase was my... well, he wasn’t really my Father, now was he? Let’s just say I’m her auntie Shadow. I deserve to be the one to raise her, seeing that I am her closest living relative.”

Clay: “I suggest you back off, partner. This fight’s ‘tween Jack and Omi. If anyone deserves to have the lil tyke, it’s one o’ them.”

Shadow: “Really? Well, they don’t seem to be fighting all that much, so how about we all call this off and declare me the winner, hm?”

Dojo: “You can’t do that, it’s against the rules! Only participants of the showdown are allowed to have the Wu.”

Jack: “Stop talking about her like she’s some prize to be won! She’s not a trophy, she’s a baby!”

Raimundo: “Why do you want her, anyway? Last I checked, you were trying to break her egg.”

Shadow: “Well, that’s all in the past now, isn’t it? Chase Young is dead, and this poor child’s been left all by her lonesome. She deserves someone to teach her about her father’s legacy, so she can carry it on.”

Omi: “That’s not really why you want her, is it? You just want to corrupt her and use her to gain more power.”

Shadow: “Why, isn’t that what you want to do with her? Mister evil Metal dragon warrior? I can’t seem to fathom a good reason for you to keep her all to yourself, unless there were some sort of big master evil genius plan brewing up in that big head of yours.”

Omi: “Enough! There is obviously only one way to settle this!”

Shadow: “I agree. I’m joining your little showdown, and I wager my Shroud of Shadows against your Silk Spinner and his Monkey Staff. What’s the game?”

Ping Pong: “Volleyball. With balloons!”

Shadow: “... Seriously? Balloon volleyball? That’s the challenge?”

Clay: “Well, it’s not like they can do anything dangerous, what with the baby and all.”

Raimundo: “Wait! She can’t just... Join the Showdown! ... Can she?”

Dojo: “Well, it’s a little out of the ordinary, but according to the book it’s not technically against the rules to join late in the game. Just so long as the original challengers finish their showdown, and there’s an equal amount of wu being wagered by all parties.”

Shadow: “Oh, I am SO going to win this.”

Jack: (to Omi) “We’re not going to let her win, are we?”

Omi: (meaningfully) “Are you?”

Jack: “Oh, alright, fine. If we beat her, I’ll forfeit and join your little pep squad. Deal?”

Omi: (Takes Jack’s hand with a smile) “Deal.”

Shadow accidentally pops the balloon with her longass fingernail claws as soon as they restart the game and automatically loses.

Dojo: “Well. That was anticlimactic.”

And this just turned into a fic didn’t it.


End file.
